fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ashka Harley
Herzlich willkommen in MeerUndMehr, dem Geschichtenwiki! Hier kannst du, Ashka Harley, alles schreiben, was du willst (mit gewissen, bekannten Einschränkungen)! Bevorzugt natürlich Geschichten! Oder möchtest du Geschichten über bereits vorhandene Themen schreiben? Sieh dir sich unser MeerUndMehrPortal an, in dem du vielleicht eine interessante Kategorie entdecken wirst. Viel Spaß in MeerUndMehr! | width="50%" | |- | width="50%" | | width="50%" | |- |} Viel Spaß wünscht dir nochmal: Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 18:52, 16. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Besuche doch gleich mal Alle Geschichten oder schreibe doch gleich mal deine Benutzerseite! Ist die jetzt übersichtlicher? Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 08:57, 10. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Vorlagen-Seite Würdest du die genau so anordnen? (Ist noch nicht fertig, muss erst mal meine eigenen Aufschriebe stark zensieren.) Mta (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 19:29, 4. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Danke, du darfst gerne ergänzen, wenn dir was auffällt. Mta (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 19:58, 4. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Verschoben, Vorschlag zurück. Danke, dass du weiter mithilfst. Mta (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 20:09, 4. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ja Jo, das war ich, lol oder? Hast vergessen zu signieren. Gruß, BobaCartman 18:51, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich hab es MtaÄ und Sipanz hier gesagt, damit es die Änderung so lang wie möglich nicht bemerkt. Gruß, BobaCartman 18:56, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Lol, in meinen Wikis ist es auch gesperrt. Wahrscheinlich ist es das auch in Sipanz Wikis. Es sagt auch auf seiner Privaten HP, dass es mich, MtaÄ und Sipanz fertig machen wird, ausserdem will es unsere Wikis übernehmen. Gruß, BobaCartman 19:02, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Das wird Avatar schon zu verhindern wissen. Hast du ihm den Link zu seiner Seite in die Disku geschrieben? Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 19:04, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC)→ an Bobacartman ::::Naja, wenn es denkt ein James Bond Nebencharakter wär hilfreich für Englisch, wird es wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell dahinter kommen. Gruß, BobaCartman 19:06, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Mega-lol, ich hatte auch mal so einen in der Klasse. Er ist sitzen geblieben, aber so klein wie er ist kann er noch 2 mal sitzenbleiben. Sein Name ist egal, ich, JC, VC und YC nennen ihn ehe nur Minimie (aus Austin Powers). Gruß, BobaCartman 19:09, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Avatars Disku Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 19:11, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) denn solche Teile :Macht Spaß Nazis Massen-zu-diskriminiern, oder? Zu MtaÄ: Sag ich ihm gleich. Gruß, BobaCartman 19:13, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Er kann ruhig rummauln finde ich, es macht Spaß mit Minderheiten zu Streiten. Wenn du aber nicht willst mach ich dass hier gleich wieder weg. Gruß, BobaCartman 20:09, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Achso, OK. Gruß, BobaCartman 13:27, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Da kommt was auf MUM zu... Du könntest mir behilflich sein... hier in MUM. Denn: Ich will einen Namespace "Geschichte" einführen, und dazu müssen alle Geschichte erstmal verschoben werden... und dann später wieder zurück. Aber ertmal wärest du mir eine große Hilfe, wenn du mir sie verschiben würdest (Einfach verschieben, dann Geschichte: und Leerzeichen zwischen Titel löschen, dann verschieben.) Geht das? Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:58, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) (Ich versende die Nachricht an mehrere Leute so) :Nein, Geschichte: + Leerzeichen löschen... Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 17:03, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Siehe Letzte Änderungen Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 17:05, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Genau, ist blöd, aber muss sein, sonst verschwinden sie einfach. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 17:09, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok, danke dass du mir, nein, dass du MUM helfen wirst, und es dauert sicher länger, keine Sorge... Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 17:12, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Dann schreib gut ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 17:16, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) RE geht nich vielleicht weil die artikel von nes gesperrt sind--arnfear 20:43, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :1. auf Wunsch, 2. Danke dass du die Fehler in Fantomien verbessert hast und 3. TSOTL Kapitel 6 ist on. Wenns dich interessiert, sieh mal rein, falls du auf die Idee kommst, div. Fehler zu berichtigen, füg dich gleich die Links zu Charakteren und Orten (einmalig pro Geschichte) ein. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 14:56, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) (NeS ist schon verschoben, ihr dürft gerne die restlichen auch verschieben! (Suche Geschichte: in der Suchbox)) Schön, wenn dir Kirby auch was sagt ^^ Und: Die Schreiberin der Geschichte auf Falyen7 wollte das so, Arnfear teilte mir das so mit; ist quasi Bedingung. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 15:02, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Nun, zu viel ist ja auch nicht gut (siehe Beispiel Namespace-Verschiebungen) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 15:07, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Gut, dann schreib es auf, bevor es weg ist ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 15:10, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Am besten mit unterschiedlicher Musik mitten in der Nacht, sieh dir doch bei AfW8 (und TSOTL) nur mal teils die Bearbeitungszeiten an ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 15:41, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Kann schon sein ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 15:50, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Re Klar. Ich mach das schnell mal Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 18:46, 16. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ja... ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 18:50, 16. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::http://meerundmehr.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:SpellbinderBalken So, nun einen Balken. Geschcihten bitte einheitlich machen, mit (siehe eine Geschichte, z. Bsp. AfW8- oder FSS-Vorlagen) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 18:52, 16. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Ganz klar, wie es im ersten stand, und woher hast du die "geklaut"? ^^ Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 19:17, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::Aha, auch eine gute Idee :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 19:39, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::::Genau, ohne anständiges Mirko ist das schwer :) Hilfe:Gedichte Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 19:53, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::::So ist es. Ha, du bringst mich auf eine Idee! Redewendungen aufgedröselt hier in MUM ^^ (du denkst dazu?) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 19:56, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::::::psst... warum nicht? ^^ Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 20:01, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Avatar wird die Zähne fletschen :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 20:06, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Wenn wirklich, beeil dich, er sieht später bei meinem nach :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 20:23, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Vorlage:Color-link2 PS: Ich schreib gerade einen SPM-Artikel, klockig ^^ Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 20:30, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Hey, wie kommst du darauf? ^^ Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 20:33, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::Vorlage:Portal :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 20:37, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ich seh so was eig. nicht mit Ton an, aber morgen früh kann ich das. ^^ Voll auf die Klocke! Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 20:43, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Na, weil ich Musik laufen habe :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 20:47, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) # Gute Nacht # Morgen seh ich es mal an # Kann sein, aber voller als im Mariowiki :)) # Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 20:51, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ^^ Ping Du meinst zum Skin? Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 20:45, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Nirgens, weiteres kann ich nicht sagen, Tastatur spinnt gerade... --Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 21:31, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Also, ping ist nur so was wie zum sagen, sieh mal her :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 21:34, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::: - ich bin gerade in http://zh.wikia.com unterwegs :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 21:42, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::Klar doch, ich bin auch an den Feiertagen erreichbar, zwar nicht wie auf meiner Userpage in de.wikia geschrieben, aber abends sicher (außer 24.12, vielleicht :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 21:48, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :PS: Gründe Redlinks (nicht erstellte) :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 21:49, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, ok. PS: Avatar hat am 28/12 Geburtstag, nicht vergessen :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 21:57, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Ah...ja. Ich räum gerade einen Störenfried in requests.wikia weg. ^^ Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 22:02, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::Spammen, vor allem. (gerade angefangen, gleich blockert :) ) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 22:05, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::::Genau, oder dreitägig. Ich nerfe Avatar immerzu mit dem gleichen, ich sollte wirklich damit aufhören. Zitat (von mir): "die kombinationen der buchstaben, die ich wähle, scheint dich nicht zu beistern?" Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 22:09, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ok, danke für den RS-Tip. Bis morgen vielleicht :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 22:17, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Pst: Schau nachher mal hier rein, du wirst Tannenbäume sehen :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 10:01, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, ich muss nachsehen, und nein; ca. 5 Minuten ^^ Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 10:04, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) 2 Wie findest du die neuen Seiten (Skin) und Boxen (links)? Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 15:41, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Das kann man auch mit boxen machen, der code heißt -moz irgendwie. (sieh nach) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 16:31, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ich weiß nicht... Ich glaube ich werde es tun, ich fang mit TSOTL Fantomien an... aber ich müsste erst den Originalpart hochladen, damit das Sinn gibt, und ich hab keine Zeit (und Lust) das alles abzuschreiben... Was meinst du? Soll ich mit TSOTL 2 anfangen? (vielleicht liest du dann mit? ^^) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 18:59, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Fortsetzung ja, aber ich kann doch nicht die Fortsetzung schreiben, ohne dass die Vorgeschichte (desshalb hochladen) da ist? Oder doch? Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 19:07, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Na gut. Bin ich unsicher drüber, es fehlen halt noch wichtige Fakten, die vorhergegangen sind in Kapitel 7-14, die jetzt halt nicht da sind, aber die ich weiß...... du liest einfach mal mit, und dann gibst du mir Rückmeldung, ok? Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 19:13, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) #Gelesen, ja. #Mitlesen von dir: Kann sogar schon heute Abend was kommen! Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 19:20, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Ok. Du wirst - soviel sei verraten - mehr von Loopy und Marta erfahren :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 19:24, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::D'accord ! (in Ordnung, einverstanden sein) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 19:26, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::Pssst... sieh mal unten dran :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 19:40, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) YT http://meerundmehr.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Glockenspiel.mp3 Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 23:20, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Bitte sehr. Bals ist das mit der Sprchwortvorlage fertig. PS: Wenn du TSOTL Fantomien liest, bitte auf jener Disku Anregungen, Vorschläge und Meinung ausbreiten, danke :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 12:39, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Daily reminder http://meerundmehr.wikia.com/wiki/Geschichte:TSOTL_Fantomie/Kapitel_1 Erweiterung ;) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 19:35, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::BC: Weiß nicht, frag ihn selber mal bei Gelegenheit (oder besser nicht :) ::RS-Fehler: Vorlage:Bearbgrund, wenn du noch mehr findest. Sieh auch mal in die letzten Änderungen :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 20:50, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Neuer ns Klar, so mit Vorlagen und allem (bin immer für neues offen, muss aber auch mal Avatar erwischen, ist schon wieder weg... *grummel*). Satire:, ich könnte ja schon mal eine Vorlage erstellen... (bitte noch keine Seiten mit dem präfix erstellen, sonst gewaltige Probleme nachher ;) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 19:21, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ok, mach das so, Vorlage, mal schauen... Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 19:32, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Ach so, die muss ich gleich machen? ^^ dann mach ich zuerst die. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 19:36, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Fertig... erstmal ;) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 19:45, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Vorkommen:Diverse ;) Siehe mal http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Projekt_des_Monats#Zelda , und archivieren dieser disku klingt verlockend, nicht? :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 21:29, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC)